Commands
by rvndancer
Summary: Integra decides to give Alucard a command he has never received before. Smut.


**I had this done in two nights, so don't yell at me too much for not working on my other stuff ;_; Enjoy I guess xD And yikes, when I first uploaded this it came out un-paragraphed, what the heck o-o' I thought that doubling up the paragraph spaces in the original document took care of that? T.T**

* * *

Integra had been sending long stares toward Alucard all day. It intrigued him, and as much as he tried to read her mind, it seemed that she was deliberately thinking of other things. They weren't the kind of looks he was used to getting from her. They were somehow more... intense, and not in the usual icy way. They lingered over him for much longer than he had ever remembered her looking at him. Or perhaps he had just never noticed it before? No, he noticed all.

As the evening approached, he watched from the opposite side of the room as Integra sat at the edge of her bed, staring into the shadows as she often did when she wanted to see him. He had realised this a long time ago when checking in on her. Sometimes she didn't want to summon him, she just wanted him to arrive. He knew because every time he saw her do this, she always had something important to say to him when he finally appeared before her. However, it was quite unusual for her to do this in her bedroom, more often than not he was not welcome there.

Impatience was beginning to show upon the beautiful blonde as she crossed her arms, frowning into the shadows. Alucard decided he had better show. It amused him to see her frustration in these times, her stubbornness at not wanting to summon him, and often prolonged it. However, she was always much colder to him for a while after if he didn't show at all. He didn't like it when she was cold, she was already plenty of an ice queen. On the days he did not check up on her, he always realised the reason the next day if she were cold to him then.

Stepping forward, he sent Integra his signature grin. "Evening, Master."

She merely looked up at him, with that same strange look in her eye that he had been seeing all day. Slowly, she began to speak.

"Alucard...what are your boundaries."

At his confused silence, she sighed, continuing.

"Are there any orders that I could give you that you would refuse."

Eyebrows raising slightly in surprise, Alucard moved forward with his inhuman speed, meeting Integra at eye level.

"What did you have in mind?" he purred, expecting to be served another delicious banquet of enemies to be ordered to take down. "Give me your command, Master."

Integra's eyes shifted slightly before coming back to meet his with a fierce determination shining within them. Standing, she took hold of his hat and whipped it across the room, followed by his glasses, which landed perfectly on top.

"I always hated those," she stated.

Fisting the lapels of his jacket within her fingers, she brought Alucard closer to her, closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips hard against his, not giving him time to react to her words. Eyes widening, Alucard froze, his hands shifting to her hips as her body pressed against his, intending to push her away, but for a moment losing his control. Returning the kiss, he nipped lightly at her bottom lip then stepped back, parting from her.

Eyes a smouldering red, he took in her appearance, the slightly glazed over eyes, full, kiss-swollen lips, her lightly mussed, golden hair. Beautiful.

Removing her fingers from him, he gently held onto her wrists, his thumbs absently circling over her skin. "What if the time comes when you need to become a Draculina?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to become one of you," Integra answered bluntly. It hurt slightly to hear, but he knew she didn't mean it as a personal insult. She had her reasons.

Releasing herself from his hold, she pushed him back onto the bed, placing herself in his lap. Holding his gaze, she slowly popped each button of her suit jacket open, allowing it to fall to the floor. Taking his hands, she pulled off his gloves then pressed his cold palms over her breasts, shifting closer to cup his face. Revelling in the slightly vulnerable, unsure expression he held, she brushed her lips over his again, softer than before, her fingers moving to thread through his surprisingly soft hair, tugging slightly as she felt his still hands slowly begin to circle over her breasts. Lightly, his fingers brushed downwards over her torso, stopping to stroke at the exposed skin between her shirt and pants. As she made no move to stop him, he slowly slid his hands under the thin, white material, gliding upwards. Reaching her bra, he made slow circles toward the centre of her breasts with his fingers, just about deliberately missing her nipples. Smirking slightly as Integra's breathing picked up, her eyes clouded as she locked her gaze with his, he finally, gently, stroked over the tiny pink nubs, surprised at how hard they felt through the material. Rolling them gently between his fingers, his grin widened as she bit down on her bottom lip, obviously stifling a moan.

Removing his hands from her, he internally chuckled at the look of momentary frustration she sent him before grasping onto the front of her shirt and ripping it open, sending the pearly buttons pinging in every direction. Gasping in surprise, Integra glared at him, blushing slightly as his eyes moved over the lacy red bra she wore before smirking up at her. It definitely wasn't the kind of thing she usually wore. Trying to regain some balance of power, Integra moved forward in his lap, grinding herself into him as she kissed him again, harder, her fingers deftly removing his tie and pushing his trench coat off of his shoulders. It didn't take long for Alucard's body to respond and she stilled, suddenly feeling a little nervous at just how big he felt beneath her.

"Scared?" he purred, his lips brushing over her neck, trailing soft kisses towards her collarbone as his hands stroked over the soft skin of her stomach.

Swallowing, she replied with "Never," feeling him smirk against her skin.

Proving her point, she undid his shirt, being too weak, in her mind, to fully pull the same trick he did, and slid her hands over his abs, fascinated with the feel of his muscles under her fingertips, before unbuckling his belt and standing, pulling him up with her by the two undone ends.

Grinning down at her, he allowed her to remove the rest of his clothing, chuckling as she blushed when realising that he wore nothing beneath his trousers. Her new glare quieted him but he continued to smirk, his hands grasping her hips as he pulled her closer, moving to undress her also and then sat back, placing her again into his lap and grinding up against her, clad only in her bra and matching red thong. He found it adorable how she suppressed a squeak at his movement, clearly not used to a man's attention.

Sliding the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, his fingers brushed over the tops of her breasts and down, again playing with her nipples, before reaching around and snapping the latch of the red garment open in one movement, allowing it to slide down from her arms. His eyes glowed as they roamed over her breasts. Full, so much fuller than the suits she wore ever showed. And perfect. Cupping them gently, he smiled as Integra arched her back, pushing them further into his hands. Sitting up, he leant forward, teasing his tongue over one nipple and then biting gently, eliciting a soft moan from the gorgeous blonde as one of his hands moved to play with her other nipple and the other stroked up her thigh and teased along the edge of her panties. Bucking into his hands, he felt Integra's nails set into his shoulders, urging him on. Lightly, he brushed his fingers over her core, feeling how wet she was through the material. Moving it aside, he stroked his thumb over her hardened clit, hearing her breathing pick up before lifting his head from her breasts and kissing him hungrily, pressing her body to his. Smirking, he ripped the thong from her body the same way he had done with her shirt, hardly giving her time to respond before sliding a finger into her and stroking hard against her G-spot, feeling her virginal tightness close around him.

Moaning against his lips, Integra locked her legs around him, grinding into his hand, wanting more. Obliging, he slid a second finger into her, feeling her stretch around him as his thumb continued to circle her clit. Pulling back, Integra sent him a look full of lust, sending shivers down his spine. Lifting her off of him, he laid her down on the bed, grinning as she mewled at the loss of feeling as his fingers left her, and leant over her, kissing over her neck and down between her breasts, over her stomach, then smirked up at her as his lips reached her clit, his tongue swirling over it before sucking gently then stopping, his lips then moving to kiss over her thighs as his fingers lightly stroked up and down over her entrance. Kissing closer, his tongue followed the same path his fingers did and then delved into her, stroking her inside.

Moaning, Integra grasped onto his hair, bucking up as his fingers replaced his tongue, steadily drumming against her g-spot once more, and he again sucked on her clit. Pulling him close, she rode his tongue as he sped up, bringing her close to orgasming. As she realised this, she pushed him back from her, panting. She knew what he was trying to do. Make her orgasm and she wouldn't want to go any further. She wouldn't allow that. Straddling his lap, she ground against him, her wetness spreading over his dick.

"Alucard."

"Yes, Master?" he asked, amused.

"I command you to fuck me."

A dark grin spread over his face instantly, and he grasped her hips, positioning her over him.

"Well, you only needed to ask," he said, entering her hard, his dick spearing her maidenhead.

"Ahh!" she gasped, holding onto his shoulders, the pain of losing her virginity coursing through her. He didn't have to be _that _rough.

Once the pain subsided, her eyes unscrunched and she looked up at him. "Move."

Grinning, he took her hips in his hands, slowly sliding himself out of her tight heat and back in again. As she got used to the feeling, Integra pushed him onto his back, placing her hands against his chest as she tentatively raised and lowered herself over him, getting used to the movement. Speeding up, she grinded into him, her clit brushing against him as she rode.

Reaching up, Alucard cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he began to thrust up into her, matching her rhythm, feeling her thighs tighten at his sides as he did so.

Moaning, her nails scraped over his chest as she looked down at him, eyes glazed. Leaning down, she kissed him again, hungrily, pressing against him. Alucard's hands moved to her hips and he flipped her onto her back, pulling her hips toward him as he re-entered her, smirking at the slight annoyance that flashed over her features before he hit her G-spot, pleasure overtaking her expression.

Integra arched up to meet his thrusts, locking her legs around his waist, her skin soft and smooth as it encircled him. Her hands stroked over his chest before pulling him down, wanting to feel him pressed against her, breathily moaning against his ear as she told him to go harder. Obliging, he slowed his thrusts a fraction and pounded her with more force, one of his hands gripping her hip and the other posed over her head as he observed her lust-filled expression, her cheeks darkening at the intensity of his eyes.

Her nails ran through his silky black hair and over his back, pulling him even closer. Pushing her knees up against her chest, he grasped onto her thighs, fucking her deeper as his lips brushed over her neck, planting kisses as her moans grew louder, her head tilting to give him more room.

Integra's hips bucked against his, her fingers tugging his hair as she moaned for more, clearly close to cumming. Grinning, he sped up, aiming right at her G-spot with every thrust as he brushed fingers down over her stomach to her swollen clit, stroking it along with his thrusts, feeling her grind up against the touch as moans fell freely past her lips, spurning him on, his own deep groans mingling with hers as she grew slicker around him.

Her body shiny with sweat, Integra's hip bucking grew frantic as she tightened up around him, feeling every bump and ridge of his dick as she threw her head back, moaning loudly as she came, her fingers tightening almost to the point of pain in his hair. Ignoring it, Alucard moaned deeply as she clenched around him, his teeth grazing against her neck before biting down as he came with her, deep inside of her, she barely noticing as she was lost in her orgasm.

As she lay panting, eyes still glazed, she stiffened, alerted to the wound by the feel of his tongue tracing over her skin, catching the small amount of blood. Turning her head, she observed the red tint upon his lips and slightly guilty expression and gasped, pushing him away from her as she sat up, angry, fully intent on blowing his head off. He'd doomed her.

Alucard's hands moved to her wrists before she could reach her bedside drawer and the gun inside, latching onto her with his inhuman strength.

"What have you done, you traitor-"

Lips meeting hers halted her speech, gentle as they brushed over hers before pulling away. "There is a way around the loss of virginity damnation," he spoke. "Biting a virgin at the peak of her first orgasm during sex. You won't turn either way, not now, but it ensures that I, and I alone, can one day turn you if need be." As she calmed, visibly relieved, he released her hands, lightly stroking her cheek as he frowned. "I wouldn't betray you."

Integra's cheeks reddened slightly, averting her eyes as she muttered an apology before she tensed, pulling away, back into boss mode as she snapped at him,"And why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Well, because of the new rules that apply here. No other vampire can turn you now. I figured you might try something like this earlier if you had known and I didn't want to risk it."

Integra opened her mouth then closed it again, her jaw stiffening. "Oh, so you think you're that irresistible, huh?"

"Clearly," he smirked, drawing her into his arms.

Rolling her eyes, Integra allowed him to press her against him, smiling softly where he couldn't see it.


End file.
